


Bated Breath

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Dean Ambrose X OFC [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sexual suggestion at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean's established girlfriend joins commentary during Dean and Bray's ambulance match.





	Bated Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This goes a little off what happened in kayfabe since Bray won the match but I said f*ck that.

There weren’t many things that scared her in the world. She’d practically seen it all, and at this point, nothing would surprise her. What she did find eerie and disturbing, however, was Bray Wyatt, and who could blame her? The man was sadistic and culty, able to use his silver tongue to talk his way around anything. He’d amassed an enormous following since his debut and the Wyatt Family Fireflies just proved it as such. She tried her best to avoid him at all costs, but when her boyfriend began to feud with him, he just seemed to be everywhere.

She watched Dean from her seat, the man she loved in his ring gear, his hands and wrists wrapped and his game face on. He was ready to end this feud with Bray, ready to put the madman behind him and move on. This had never been about Bray, but when he attacked Dean at Hell in a Cell, Dean’s attention had been caught. It became personal, however, when Bray started bringing up Dean’s past. He didn’t like to talk about it, and very few people knew most if not all of his story, so Bray bringing it up and putting it out on display for the whole universe to see had really pressed his buttons.

“I can’t focus with you watching me, kitten,” Dean said softly. He had been throwing punches in the air and dodging invisible hits, but when he spoke to her, he had stopped to look at her, “You just look so damn pretty over there watching me.”

She smiled, “I can’t help but watch you, you amaze me,” she replied, “I love watching you.”

Dean gave her a soft smile and walked her way, offering her his hands to take. She stood and he pulled her to him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “How lucky am I that I get to have your pretty eyes on me all the time?” he murmured against her lips.

She giggled in return, “I’m the lucky one. I get you all to myself. I get to watch you in ways no one could ever dream of.” She pressed her lips to his again and they shared a silent moment, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked. After a moment, she looked away as she remembered what was coming. She met his gaze again, “Are you nervous?”

He softly sighed and pulled back a little, “Nah,” he said, “Are you?”

“Yes,” she replied, “You can be a little eccentric and unhinged, but Bray Wyatt scares me. He’s done some pretty awful things and the thought of him beating you so badly that you are taken away in an ambulance terrifies me,” she confessed, “I have all the faith in the world in you, but I’m still scared.”

He gave her another soft smile, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, kitten. Knowing that you believe in me gives me all the strength in the world to beat this bastard and be done with him.” He kissed her forehead and then pulled her in for a hug, “I wish I could have you ringside with me,” he murmured against her hair, “But we’re not limited to the ring and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She pulled away to look up at him, “I know. I want to be out there for you, cheering you on,” she said. Suddenly, she had an idea, “What if I go on commentary?”

Dean looked slightly taken aback, “That’s still dangerous, kitten. What if one of us throws the other on the commentary table?”

She shrugged, “I’m quick, I can get outta there fast if I need to. Please, Dean? Let me be out there for you.”

He gave her a long look, his eyes squinted at her in thought, “Alright, whatever you want.”

She smiled and place a few pecks on his lips, “But only if you promise me I won’t be a distraction. I don’t want to be out there if it’ll make you lose focus.”

“I promise. Knowing you’re right there watching, cheering me on will make me focus all the better. I’m gonna win this one for both of us.”

“I believe in you,” she told him softly, mere inches from his lips.

“That’s all I need,” he replied before he pressed his lips back to her’s. There was a knock at the door, “S’open,” Dean called as he retracted from her eyes. A stagehand came in and let him know it was time and then left. Dean turned back to her and then sighed, “Let’s do this.” He took her hand and they walked out towards the gorilla together. 

She told the sound crew what was happening, then went back to Dean for a brief moment. She pulled him to her and pressed a loving, passionate kiss on his lips. “Good luck,” she whispered and then left his embrace as her entrance music played. As she walked, she was announced as the guest commentator and then took a seat next to JBL.

“Welcome, thanks for joining up,” Micheal greeted as she put on her headset.

“Thanks for having me on such short notice,” she replied as she got situated in the plush rolling chair. Shortly after, Dean’s music dropped and he made his way out and towards the ring. Despite her nerves, she couldn’t help but smile as he bounced around and faked punches. He made his way around the ring and towards her, much to her surprise.

“One more, for even better luck,” Dean said softly to her as he pressed his lips to her’s, “With one kiss, I could conquer the world. Now I can conquer anything,” he said, a cheesy grin on his face. She returned his grin as he spoke, unzipping his sweatshirt, “Hold onto this for me, darlin’,” he said as he handed her the outerwear. She nodded and slipped it on, then sat back down as he got into the ring.

“Well, it’s nice to have you out here with us. Such a nice moment just now between you and Dean Ambrose,” Michael said before Bray Wyatt’s music dropped. He looked like he was going to say more before the music cut him off. She felt a chill run down her spine and she saw the flashlights light up around her and suddenly she wished she and Dean could be anywhere but here.

Once Bray was in the ring and the bell rang, Dean wasted no time in lunging at Bray. She sat there and watched the men in front of her bounce around the ring, her eyes widening as Bray rolled out of the ring towards the table. Dean rolled out and attempted to pull him back into the ring and away from commentary, away from her, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he changed his plan and tussled with Bray, sending him over the table instead.

“Look out!” JBL yelled as he shot up from his seat, his arm flying out and pulling himself between Bray and her just in case. Dean slid across the table and grabbed up Bray and then threw him around a bit more before he stood on top of the table, shouted something she couldn’t make out, and then jumped onto the man. As the men cleared the table area, the four commentators waited a moment more before deciding it was safe to sit back down.

“Well they wasted no time, did they?” Booker T commented, “You all right over there?” he asked her.

“Fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about lil ole me,” she told him.

“John, you sure were quick to action, shielding her from the mayhem before us,” Micheal commented.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” she added.

“You’re welcome, I do what I can,” JBL replied. They turned their attention back to the monitors in front of them and watched Dean bounce Bray’s head off the ambulance. It didn’t really seem to phase him, however, because he turned right around and shoved Dean into the ambulance that Dean had just opened up. Dean hoped back out and continued the match as if nothing had happened.

“Come on, Dean,” she said under her breath as she watched him pull tables out of the back of the ambulance, Bray stirring behind him. She let out a loud gasp as the door was slammed on his knee and shin, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. She remained relatively quiet as she watched Bray continue inflicting pain on her boyfriend.

“Dean Ambrose thrives off of the pain,” Booker commented as Dean and Bray made their way back to the ring. She couldn’t find her voice as she watched on bated breath, the match continuing and Dean unable to find any upper hand really.

Bray delivered blow after blow and her voice returned. She covered the mic as not to yell into it, “Come on, Dean!” she yelled, “You can do this.” Then, as if a jolt of energy ran through him, she gained the upper hand delivering punch after chop after punch. He was right, having her ringside put a fire under his ass, but only for a moment as Bray took over the match.

“Come on, baby, that’s right,” she encouraged as he tried to punch his way out of the hold Bray had on him. She felt her heart sink, however, when Bray pulled out a table and started setting it up. Weapons made her nervous, the phrase ‘be careful what you bring to the fight, it may be used against you’ ever-present in her mind.

It picked up, though, when Dean loaded Bray into the ambulance, but it was short lived when he fought out and watched Bray bounce Dean off of the ambulance not once, but twice.

“Now, tell us a bit what’s been going on his Dean’s mind,” Micheal prompted her, “How was he preparing for this matchup?”

She took a breath, “Well, ya know it really was just about his headspace. Bray likes to play mind games, we see it time and time again. The thing is, though, Dean’s mind can’t really be toyed with cause it’s already pretty warped as is. Bray thought he could get under the skin of Dean by bringing up his past, but all that really did was make Dean hungrier to take Bray’s head off,” she told them, “So preparing for this match took a lot of pep talks and actually a bit of meditating to clear his mind as best he could. He was certainly prepared, that’s for sure.”

“And do you meditate with him?” JBL asked.

“I do, actually, but thanks for disregarding everything else I said,” she replied, earning a snigger from Michael and Booker. JBL was silent.

“Now, were you nervous coming out here at all? Did it occur to you that maybe Bray might try and use you against Dean?” Michael asked.

She nodded, “Yeah that thought crossed my mind, but we talked about it and I decided it was worth the risk. I mean, you saw just moments ago I shouted to Dean encouraging him and we saw him pick it up and take some control. Dean wanted me out here because he says I make him stronger, so I wanted to be there for him,” she told him, “Plus, I’m quick on my feet so if Bray tried to come for me I could easily get away,” she added with a laugh.

“Ooh, remind anyone of something?” Booker asked as they watched Dean ram one end of a backboard into the ambulance, the other end connected to Bray’s throat. As the man laid there, she could see Dean’s mind turning as he thought, then brought the table towards Bray. This was always a hit or miss, the possibility always there that the person on the table could roll away.

“Dean, oh my god,” she said as he climbed on top of the ambulance and stood in position.

“Right though Bray Wyatt! And then through the table!” Michael yelled as Dean connected.

“Come on, Dean. Get up,” she said as she watched him clutch his injured shin, his cries of pain leaving his mouth as he did. He fought through, though, and managed to pull Bray up with him. He made his way towards the back door of the medical vehicle and opened them up as Bray began to stir. Before he could do anything, though, Dean delivered a Dirty Deeds to Bray, but of course, the action hurt his back as well as Bray’s head.

“These few moments are critical,” Michael commented, “Dean needs to get up and fast if he wants to put Bray away.” As if he heard him, Dean stirred and pulled Bray up to his feet, shoved the man into the ambulance and worked on getting the door shut. One down, one to go as Dean weakly limped to get the other door. She couldn’t believe it, it was over,  _ ‘Dean won!’  _ she thought as he closed the other door. She quickly removed her headset and dashed towards Dean as he panted where he stood.

“You did it!” she yelled as her body collided with his. Even after taking that beating, he still managed to stay upright as he caught her, “I’m so proud!”

He laughed, “Couldn’t have done it without ya,” he said in her ear. She pulled away and let him set her down before she pulled him down into a crushing kiss. “The best prize there is,” he commented as she pulled away, a smile on her face.

“You deserve it,” she told him, “You won and I’m so proud.”

“You make me stronger, I wouldn’t have been able to pull through had you not been out here cheering me on,” he informed her. She pulled him down for another kiss, then let him lead the way towards the stage and through the gorilla, Dean’s hand clutched in her own. 

Once they were back in his dressing room, he began unwrapping his hands and wrists and she came up behind him, bringing her arms around his waist and resting her hands flat on his chest, her head placed on his back, “I knew you could do it,” she mumbled. He finished taking off the tape and then turned to face her.

“Thanks for believing in me,” he said softly, looking back into her eyes. He smiled after a moment, “I think you have something of mine.”

She laughed, “Oh, I’m keeping this. This is mine now, sorry.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow, “Don’t you have enough of my sweatshirts?”

She looked offended, “There’s no such thing as ‘enough’ when it comes to sweatshirts. I don’t know why you’re surprised, though, you should know that what’s your’s is mine when it comes to your clothes.”

He shook his head at her, “You little thief,” he said softly, his nose rubbing against her’s, “But everything looks better on you anyway.” He kissed her, “But ya know what looks best on you?” he asked. When she said nothing, he continued, “Nothing at all,” he said with a cheeky grin.

She returned his grin, “Come on, I know you’re itching to say it,” she prompted him, the look on his face obvious.

He laughed, “That sweatshirt looks great on you, but I bet it’d look better on my floor along with the rest of your clothes.”

She laughed at his cheesy, overused pickup line, “Let’s get out of here and see if you’re right,” she said. He licked his lips and nodded, “I have a feeling you’re gonna be right,” she told him. 

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her, “God, I hope so.”

“Come on,” she said and took her hand in his, “Let me show you just how proud of you I am.”

“With pleasure, kitten.”


End file.
